Jason Hudson
He was recruited right out of Georgetown University on recommendations from his academic adviser and former OSS field operative Marshall Bryant (a recipient of the Intelligence Star, 1950). Hudson is an excellent tactician and mission coordinator, bringing the full brunt of his genius level I.Q to the field. As such, he has earned great trust within the halls of Langley and will undoubtedly go far considering his ability to command a room and crisis management skills. As one associate said, "Jason has a way with words; when he speaks, you can't help but listen." Though much of his work keeps him away from the front lines, Jason is a very capable soldier, particularly when the mission calls for an element of subtlety and finesse. Hudson flew with Alex Mason to the Pentagon were they meet Robert McNamara and then escorted Mason to meet President Kennedy. Hudson did not participate in the meeting, however, as he did not have the security clearance. Battle vs. John Price (by MilitaryBrat) No battle written WINNER: JOHN PRICE Expert's Opinion Hudson may have been a part of the CIA Black Operations Division, but John Price was from the SAS. The CIA is not a full military force. Price had much greater training and the weapons to back him up. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Arthur Bishop (by Codgod13) Arthur Bishop is escorted into a room, inhabitated by a ex-soviet general. "Who do you want me to kill?" Bishop asks. "Jason Hudson, Viktor Reznov, Alex Mason, or Frank Woods." the soviet replies. "As of now, they are all dead. But in the cold war, they stopped my father from victory. you will travel back in time and kill one of the three. I don't care which. Woods saved Mason's life from my father second-in-command. Reznov helped him escape rom a russian gulag. Hudson saved him from my father in the final battle aboard the Rusalka." "Travel in time?" Bishop says, raising an eyebrow. Instead of responding, the soviet general turns around, and says, "Show him in," A door opens, and a scientist is forced in, spewing massive amounts of cusses in a mix of english and german. He has a nazi symbol on his hat. As the guard tries to push, the scientist grabs his head and breaks his neck with ease. The scientist spits on the dead body, and says, "You have no right to use my time machine!" The general points a pistol at him, and says, "Mr. Bishop, meet Dr. Edward Richtofen. Inventor of the time machine and wunderwaffe DG-2. He will lead you to you your goal." "Fick dich zu, du Arschloch." Richtofen spits at the general. Bishop, who speaks German, decides not to tell the general what he said. Instead he says, "How much?" "5 million american." The general says, "I have a note reminding me to pay you when the past changes." Kowloon, February 9, 1968 Jason Hudson, Grigori Weaver, and Dr. Clark are sprinting across rooftops and through buildings, being tailed by Spetsnaz and, unknown to them, Arthur Bishop with an F2000. As they near safety, Clark slips on the soaking rooftops, and nearly falls to his death, but is caught by Hudson. Bishop aims, and fires a single shot. He misses Hudson, but the bullet strikes Clark in the head. Hudson drops him, and he and Weaver run toward their CIA van. They are almost there, when the everyone in the van is gunned down, including the gas tank, and the van explodes. Hudson, who had fallen onto a fruit stand, and Weaver, was far enough from the explosion to survive with out any injuries. Hudson and Weaver each grab and AUG from some of their comrades, and seeing Bishop, begin firing. Bishop retreats, and says, "Another time, CIA." Mt. Yamantau, February 18, 1968 Bishop had gotten reinforcements from 4 other mechanics, and was waiting for Hudson, disguised as Soviet Forces. They are inside, and suddenly hear an alarm go off. A team of five rappels through the windows, and start firing. The mechanics shoot back, and a CIA agent falls due to a mechanic with an F2000 (5-4 Bishop). Bishop and his team take cover, and a firefight begins. None of the sides take any casualties, until a mechanic ducks out of cover to get a better view. He is quickly gunned down by Weaver with a Spectre (4-4). The teams split up among the snowy environment. A mechanic spots two agents, and begins firing with his F2000. However, the agents immediately dive into the snow and the mechanic proceeds cautiously, switching his F2000 for a shotgun. However, he doesn't see or hear the silent death that is fired into his neck from a crossbow, and he falls (4-3 Hudson). Bisho sees his operative fall, and he sees another bolt stab into the snow at his feet. He runs back to a building, where he meets his other two mechanics. They see Hudson, Weaver, and two agents running toward them. The two teams fire, until only Hudson and Bishops are left (1-1). Hudson runs out of ammo and sprints toward Bishop. Bishop also runs out, and reaches for his pistol, but is tackled by Hudson before he can pull it out. After a brief struggle, Hudson shoves Bishop back, and draws his CZ75s. Bishop flees, taking out his nickel M1911. They keep firing, and as Bishop reloads, Hudson shoots him in the thigh, making him drop his handgun. Bishop falls to one knee, and Hudson walks in front of him. He smiles, and points his pistols at the assassin. He fires one, then the other. Both have no ammo. Fast a snake, Hudson whips out a shotgun holstered to his back and blasts Hudson backward, killing him instantly. Limping and bleeding, Bishop makes his way back to the time machine. He enters, but instead of going back to the general's base, he ends up in a tropical temple next to four other people. Oh yeah, and a horde of the undead. He draws his M1911, and joins in the slaughter. WINNER: Arthur Bishop. Expert's Opinion This match ended in a tie, so I chose the victor. I thought Bishop's more modern weapons and the fact that he was trained to actually kill singular people, won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Vietnam War Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites